


渴症

by Ajjin



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	渴症

关于花花公子海的故事  
明星A✖总裁A，ABO年下被包养  
新年快乐

01.

李赫宰正在练习室里练舞，忽然短信提示音中断了音乐，他只好停下舞步去查看。

他接到了一条新的广告。

对于才出名的他来说，这个广告的分量自然不轻。甚至于对他来说，广告里的东西也是无比熟悉。

大概全国上下喜欢甜味的人都知道这个牌子的草莓牛奶，而那也正好是他的最爱。为此，他连回消息时都小心翼翼，生怕经纪人不让他接。不过好在他的经纪人对于他的喜好也算得上十分了解，没有在这件事上与他做过多的讨论。

试镜当天他开开心心地去，凭着逐渐远扬的名气和年轻人的活力，外加上对草莓牛奶的满腔热爱从而表现出的认真态度，他顺利地将这条广告揽为己物。

其实这条广告来得正是时候。马上就是新年了，而新年过后他就要带着新专辑回归，趁着回归之前，给人们留下深刻的印象，不至于让上一年积攒的人气停滞不前，这条广告像是及时雨一般到来。

曺圭贤头头是道地分析，李赫宰则频频点头。

“你这么聪明，说的肯定对。”

曺圭贤无奈地转过身去。他知道李赫宰并不是没有思考过这些，或者说李赫宰有多聪明他不是不知道。但是李赫宰唯一的缺点，似乎是太容易相信他人了。是曺圭贤的话还无所谓，毕竟两个人认识有很久了，而他也确实是真心待李赫宰。可倘若以后遇上了心怀不轨的人，他还是很担心。

李赫宰坐在后座，听着音乐，看起来情绪很好的样子。

02.

正式拍摄的时候，李赫宰似乎比之前更加投入。

虽然只是短短20秒不到的广告，他还是付出了很多努力。所以当结束的时候，他感觉到了满满的疲惫和充实。自然，也有一点忘形。所以当他低着头看手机时，并没有意识到正要与对面的人撞在一起。

对面的人西装革履，正在和什么人讲电话，语气听起来颇为平稳，眼睛看向别处，也没有注意到李赫宰。

所以两个人撞了个结实。因为身高没什么差异，所以那个人抬起的手肘撞上了李赫宰的肩膀。生疼一下，李赫宰吸了口气。不过看着对方的穿着，他还是老老实实地鞠躬道歉，逃离了现场。

李东海盯着李赫宰的背影看了几秒，直到电话那头的女声愈发尖锐起来，他才重新回到对话中。

“先不说了，乖乖等我。”

03.

李赫宰回到保姆车上的时候，曺圭贤给他递了个汉堡。虽然他们原本是说好准备结束之后去吃饭的，但是李赫宰已经很疲惫了。

“回去早点休息，少看电视看到两三点。”

曺圭贤语气虽然不怎么好，不过李赫宰知道这是曺圭贤才有的关心。

“知道了，你管好多。”

等到李赫宰把东西吃完，咽了几口水安心靠上了座椅后背之后，曺圭贤才启动了车子。

04.

彼时，查看过拍摄的李东海回到了自己的车上。最近这个床伴令他十分满意，他有些迫不及待。司机似乎早就收到了他的指令，于是在他坐稳之后便开启了前往某个酒店的旅程。

当李东海一边解下领带一边开门时，他倒是真没有想到里面的女人正裸着全身背对着他。不过女人似乎也没有预料到他进门的时机，加上音乐声似乎遮盖了门的声音，漂亮的胴体便正面对着他了。

李东海咽了咽口水，将领带甩在了地上。

在城市的两个角落里，一个正小声和妈妈讲着电话，诉说着拍完广告的心情，在妈妈的温柔声音中渐渐充满困意；另一个正和身体契合的女人做着毫无爱意可言的事情。

李东海是这样，和各种各样的Omega与Beta做爱，却从未标记任何人。对他来说，不过是各取所需，一个床伴能够维持这样多少有些不齿的关系多久，完全看对方能不能够讨得他的欢心。

不过他不是一个温柔的人，在面对这些事的时候。大多数人也实在难合他心意，自己主动离开。眼前这个，或许今天就是最后一次。

他的信息素刺激着女人，可是他却在生殖腔打开之前离开了女人的身体，大概是这个月来的第三次。

“你可以走了，想要什么尽管说。”

这种时候他显得很无情，可是这样的关系就是因为双方同意才开始的，结束会来得很突然，他只要能平静接受这件事的人。

不过他或许有时候也会误判。眼前的女人似乎没打算善罢甘休。

女人穿上衣服，理了理头发。

“我不会走的，你等着便是。”

李东海并不愿意为这样的人费什么口舌之力，或许对这样麻烦的人他连多一眼都不想看，于是翻了个身，不再理会。

门还是照常落了锁，尽管李东海知道这个女人即将跟他耍些把戏，也毫不惧惮。

05.

几天之后的酒会上，李东海搂着另外的Omega接受着别人对他新拍了个广告的虚伪称赞。身边的男孩个子比他矮一些，瘦弱白皙，一副柔弱需要人疼爱的样子。李东海搂着男孩肩膀的手握紧了些，凑近在男孩的嘴角留下亲吻，惹得男孩一阵脸红。

“这就是李总的新宠吗？长得可真水灵。”

男孩大概是真的不知道会在这种场合被一群中年油腻男性盯着看，缓缓低下了头。李东海对这些话语一概不理，转身便说有事先行。

不过某张颇为熟悉的脸庞忽然出现，打断了李东海原本想要冲回酒店和男孩来一场畅快的性爱的计划。

女人端着酒杯，脸上的浓妆让她看起来有一些奇怪。

“哟，李总，这么快就找到新人了？他的技术，怎么样？”

男孩大概是第一次经历这种场面，头埋得更深了。李东海对此感到很无趣，想要搂着男孩绕过眼前的女人，不过接下来女人的行为彻底毁掉了他当晚的计划。

女人把手机屏幕举到男孩的面前，屏幕上是那天李东海与李赫宰走路时相撞的照片。从那个角度看不见李赫宰的脸，但是李东海把电话从耳边移开、脸上带笑的样子却是实实在在被记录了下来。

“你看好了？跟着这个男人能有什么好处，无非是最后变得像我一般。你瞧瞧，这可是当红明星，你跟人家能比吗？”

男孩原本揪着李东海衣角的手指松开了，倒是真的被那女人的话骗了过去。李东海见状心里不由生出一股恶心。

他松开了男孩，径自走开。

“你们把自己放在什么位置了？我和谁有什么接触又关你们什么事？”

06.

与此同时曺圭贤也收到了同样的照片。

李赫宰跟他说起了这件事，所以他是绝对相信李赫宰就只是和李东海撞了一下。但是照片就是能被那些居心叵测的人拍成这般令人遐想无限的模样。

不过如果这点小事就把曺圭贤难住了的话，大概这么大个公司的名声就要扫地了。

这些人无非是想要业绩，他就给点实实在在的新闻。

于是李东海在空窗期的第一天，看到了李赫宰新专辑的造型预告。

虽然广告的预告已经给了人们草莓味李赫宰的印象，可是专辑预告却是一改过去一年花美男的浅层印象，画上了眼线，撩起了刘海，蹬上了马丁靴，朋克风占慢了写真。

截然相反的魅力同样激起了不小的水花，让李东海对这个年轻人产生了前所未有的好奇心。

既然你说我跟他有点什么，我就跟他有点什么，遂了你的愿如何？

07.

李东海在年会上邀请了李赫宰。曺圭贤没有办法拒绝，也没有理由。因为李东海丝毫不谈及照片的事，只是说参与了公司项目，理应收到公司的犒劳。

李赫宰跟曺圭贤先去拉面馆垫了肚子，之后才只身一人进了会场。曺圭贤人坐在车里，心早就跟着溜进去了。这种场合他不能跟着，但他着实是担心李赫宰的。谁知道——谁知道李东海究竟打着什么如意算盘。

不过李赫宰并非不知道。艺人都有在网上检索自己名字的毛病。他也不是没有看到，有的人空口无凭地捏造他和李东海的关系。但他这次倘若不去，才是真的心里有鬼罢。

他正了正领带，走进了会场。

作为当红明星，他确实吸引了几乎在场所有人的目光。时间大概静止了两秒钟，已经有伴的人大多继续投入自己的谈话，而独自前来的人们大多数把眈眈目光定在了他身上。

好在他是个十分懂得分寸与礼仪的人，欠身微笑是最为基本，他也做的最好。李东海适时地出现让他的尴尬减少了一点，不过说到底他和李东海并不是什么熟络的关系，所以他也只是笑着走到李东海身边。

“还请问李总，今天叫我来是为何呢？”

李赫宰并不想在这样的场合待很久，如果李东海找他真的有事的话，解决了便是，但倘若这只是为了戏弄他，他不想在这里多停留一秒。

“看来…你的经纪人并没有告诉你？”

李赫宰放下了手中的酒杯。

“什么？”

李东海的笑声很爽朗，但是在李赫宰听来并不悦耳。

“你该感谢他还是该恨他？到了这里你就已经身不由己了。跟着我吧，起码我能保证到你回归期结束之前都不会出事。”

在这个时候李赫宰的手机在口袋里震动了一下，是曺圭贤发来的短信。

里面说到的正是关于照片的事。不过最后一句话还是在他脑袋上敲了一下。

「保护好自己最重要。」

他不知道保护好自己是不是包括保护好自己的名声，但是他确实不想让曺圭贤此前的付出白费，也不想让自己花了这么多年才实现的梦想一夜变成泡沫。

“成交？”

他向李东海挑了挑眉，李东海跟他碰了杯，与他并肩站。  
“今天我只邀请了我信任的人，相信大家和我一样期待着赫宰的新专辑，对不对？”

看似平淡的话语却吓退了好几个不容易被发现的闪光灯。

李赫宰就这么莫名其妙地，成了被李东海包养的状态。

08.

“走吧？”

李东海看出李赫宰并不喜欢待在这种虎视眈眈的场合，于是提议。李赫宰正要点头，却想起还坐在停车场等他的曺圭贤。

“稍等，我跟圭贤说一下。”

李东海是觉得有点不满的。从前从来没有人会在这种状况下忤逆他。更何况——他还是第一次听到有人叫自己的经纪人这么亲近。

曺圭贤就差把下巴掉在方向盘上了。他就知道会出事情，结果出了个比他能想到的更大的事情。

“你别瞎想，我能搞定的。别忘了我是哥。”

曺圭贤倒不是不相信李赫宰，只是觉得这件事是他的失职。他本来应该是阻止这种事发生的。

到头来还是让李赫宰自己去面对了，一点经纪人的作用都没有起到。

“发生什么都及时跟我联系。”

他听到了原本安静的背景音里插进了开门声，也不知道李赫宰是在什么地方跟他打电话，又是谁打开了门。

“你跟你的经纪人还真是有说不完的话？”

李东海试图用这样的话语来表达自己的怒气。李赫宰也确实明白了他的意思，不过丝毫也没表现出畏惧的样子来。

“如果是和经纪人联系的话，还请李总见谅。这件事是现在我生命中最重要的事。”

李东海依然不愿意跟李赫宰谈论这些无关紧要的事。

“你知道跟我走是什么意思吧？”

李赫宰把手机塞回去，脸上的表情没什么太大变化。

“嗯…差不多就是那么回事吧。”

不过这么一回事还真不是李东海想的那么回事。

09.

“我记得，你是个Alpha？”

等到李东海伸手去解李赫宰的领带的时候，才问出了这句话。这让李赫宰有一丝不知所措。他不知道该怎么回答，也不知道该怎么做。

李东海似乎完全不在乎这种事的样子，抬手摸了摸他的脸颊。

“皮肤真不错啊。没关系，我不会做到最后一步的。”

李东海此时还深信不疑自己腕力能够拼过李赫宰。然而等到他想要伸手去掰李赫宰的腰的时候，却发现那双大了自己一圈的手正握住了他的双臂。

“你做什么？”

李东海颇为惊恐，他试图用自己的信息素来表示愤怒，却忘了这一招对Alpha不管用。尽管李赫宰的味道有些甜，却依然是一个比他年轻的、更有力量的Alpha的信息素。

“没什么。”

李赫宰不知道怎么去回答这些话语，又或者他到底是出于什么心理才做这样的事。在车上他一直思考着，可是他还没有找到答案。他只能认为，是自己胆小怕事。

李东海就这么莫名其妙地被上了，并且因为他很喜欢李赫宰甜味的信息素，所以他们的这一晚竟然出奇的契合。李东海感到惊讶，却也在被顶到高潮的时候流出些生理性的泪水，他居然身为一个Alpha，被另一个Alpha顶到高潮了。他实在不敢相信，可是那和自己的个头差不多的巨物在身体里艰难扭动的感觉却全被大脑记录下来了。

他实在不知道李赫宰究竟是一种什么样的存在。

他们维持着这样的肉体关系，不过比起李东海其他的床伴，频率都要低不少。毕竟对于三十出头的李东海来说，时常被上确实有点吃不消。

李东海其他时间依旧和Omega们上床，只在每个月里最难耐的日子里找李赫宰。李赫宰对于这样的关系是羞于启齿的，但是比起Omega来说Alpha的通道更为紧致，几次下来之后，他居然有了上瘾的感觉。

结果，最先爱上的还是对方的身体。

10.

李赫宰回归之后，作息变得不规律起来，休息的时间也很少。李东海联系过他，虽然李东海很轻松就能得到他的行程，却没有来找他。李赫宰不知道这究竟是一种温柔还是一种冷漠。

又或者说，他哪里来的自信李东海会肯分给他一点点温柔。

李东海只会给他名声的庇护，和身体的满足。

但是对于他来说，还是有一点不一样了。

他下了歌谣节目，回到家里。尽管很累了，躺在床上却睡不着。忽然脑海里就浮现出李东海的身体，耳畔回荡着李东海在床上、在他身下与平时的低沉嗓音完全不同的细碎喘息。他伸手解开皮带，把裤子褪到腿弯，握住自己的下身，任凭信息素充盈了整个房间。

他大概从没有想到过，自己会再做这种事的时候想着李东海，叫着李东海的名字。

他不会取悦人，他也不了解别的人是怎样对待李东海的。他只会按照他的方式，也不知道李东海怎么看。可是对于年轻的他，对于从十几岁就被困在练习室中、从未与他人经历过性事的他来说，明明知道李东海与他只是一种不齿的关系，也还是动了心思。

他承认，李东海是很好看的，身上有着他自己不拥有的爽朗和成熟，面对着那些他无法解决的事情有着无比的从容。他不知道那样的想法能不能够叫做心动，但他第一次觉得和这个人呆在一起的时候他有一种快乐，不同于沉浸在音乐之中的快乐，不同于和熟悉的人呆在一起的快乐。

第二天是这个月第一个休息日，李赫宰选择了早睡，带着这一大堆没有答案的问题。

当他久违地独自出门时，他还是看见了不想看到的东西。谁知道这路上有着那么一家酒店，而大厅的玻璃一片透明，李赫宰只是侧了下头，想要看看自己的发型有没有太乱，就看到了正搂着别的男人讨吻的李东海。

他该想到李东海是这个样子的，可是被他看到的时候还是很冲击。他逃了，甚至划开了李东海的号码，最终还是没能删掉。

他只想着，回归期过了，就和李东海结束这段关系。

11.

不过说结束的时机不总是顺利到来。五月份他在家里躺了几天之后，就收到了李东海的电话。

说实话，他们很久没见过了。但是李东海的声音不带一点颤抖，用着最平淡的语调说，

今天晚上来找我吧。

他还没有办法不去。他期望能够把话说开，可是他刚打开门，李东海就挂到了他身上。而就在那一瞬间，他的大脑就被其他的东西给占据去了。

他狠狠地顶着，试图把Alpha生涩紧致的通道弄的像个Omega一样，虽然是不可能的，可是他还是用着最大的力气。好在李东海的身体并不僵硬，所以不久，这场欢事就变得顺畅多了。李赫宰在这种时候大概没怎么思考，所以也没想起来重要的事。等到结束之后，他看着李东海熟睡过去的脸，却又不想说出些什么让李东海生气的话了。

李赫宰似乎因为这件事失眠了。当他看到李东海半梦半醒地撅起嘴巴来，皱着眉头发出哼哼的声音时，他忽然明白自己是怎么回事了。

他应该是喜欢上李东海了。

他不是个特别阳光的人，所以他对阳光的人没有抵抗力。

哪怕到目前为止，这个阳光的人还不爱他。

12.

或许是因为这是李东海唯一在人身下的经历，所以他真正意义上包养了李赫宰。他让李赫宰住进了他的房子，花他的钱，跟他睡觉。李赫宰没有办法拒绝。哪怕是这样的关系，他也想离喜欢的人近一些。

他开始学怎么讨好李东海，无论是在生活上，还是在做爱这件事上，他都恰到好处地把握着分寸。只是他怎么样也想不到，李东海竟然会不满足于他。

当他看到喝得烂醉、浑身散发着不属于李东海的劣质男香味的李东海的时候，他第一次觉得怒火上身。李东海从不喝酒，尽管他是这样的地位和身份，也绝对不会喝酒。因为李东海知道自己是什么酒量。

但是那一天李东海喝酒了，甚至睁不开眼。李赫宰知道那些味道是属于什么地方，再看看李东海那没有穿进正确孔的皮带松松挂在胯上，李赫宰知道李东海去了什么地方。

那是李赫宰最为粗鲁的一次，他没有想办法醒李东海的酒，而是就那么把人带到了花洒下，朝那红肿的后穴里使劲顶着。他可以忍受李东海去上别的任何人，但他在看到李东海在喝了酒的情况下让不知道什么来历的人上的时候，占有欲抹去了他的理智。

李东海在一直没有停下来的花洒之下醒了酒，虽然过了好长时间。他只觉得后穴比起拉着李赫宰无休无止地做爱时还要生疼。他转身去找与自己体温相似的人，却看到李赫宰满脸的水，不知是花洒里流下的，还是眼泪或汗水。李东海一下子惊醒，发觉自己现在正被李赫宰的巨物肏弄着，而他想起来，自己刚刚在一家gay吧被别的男人上了。

“李赫宰，你在做什么？”

李赫宰没有回答他，而是伸手捏住了他的脸颊，逼迫着他面对自己。

“我终于知道了，为什么那些人心有不甘。”

而对于李赫宰来说，何止是不甘。

一直以来，唯一特殊的便是他们两个人的关系。而如今，李东海亲自踩碎了，告诉他说，只不过是以前没被上过，被上过之后，至于是被谁上还重要吗？

他觉得自己的爱是多么畸形。仿佛只是在爱那个晨间才会降临的天使，而不是这个睁开眼时的恶魔。

“你真是，太令人讨厌了。”

说着李赫宰关掉了花洒。湿着身子随便套了几件衣服就冲出了门。李东海也跟了出来，问他去哪里。

“我去哪里关你什么事？你怎么突然这么关心我？”

13.

曺圭贤最终还是看到了最不想看到的场面。

顶级明星李赫宰，浑身滴着水坐在他家门口，狼狈不堪。

“哥，你还有力气不？”

李赫宰于他而言算是同年龄段的人。虽然出道时已经二十岁，但终究还是不谙世事的小鬼。他看到李赫宰这副模样，心里止不住腾起怒意。他从一开始就该知道的，李东海绝对不会认真。

“他不值得。他不值得，你不能因为他放弃自己的未来。哥，起来吧，我给你煮拉面。”

李赫宰乖乖坐着吃拉面的时候，像极了小朋友。曺圭贤看着，一瞬间以为在自己面前的是认识李东海之前的李赫宰。但是下一秒他就看到了李赫宰手臂上的青筋。

他知道李赫宰是个习惯于隐忍的人。但是这一晚发生的事倘若不叫李赫宰说出来，可能真的会被藏一辈子。他正准备劝导李赫宰开口，门铃就响了。

曺圭贤打开门，李东海也湿着头发站在他家门口。

“李赫宰呢，让他出来。”

曺圭贤彻底被激怒了。

“你有什么权利命令我？我可是一分钱也没拿你的。”

语罢挡在了进口。

曺圭贤的个头高挑一些，就视觉上来说，李东海的气势确实弱了不少。

李东海也不管曺圭贤挡在那，开口朝里面喊道。

“你有话就出来说，话不说清楚就想跑，你也稍微摆正一下自己的身份吧。”

曺圭贤正生着气，李赫宰却自己走了出来。

“圭贤，我能搞定的，你去休息吧。”

曺圭贤再次感到了无力。他当初说什么也要做李赫宰的经纪人，到头来却根本保护不了他的艺人。

“李东海，你做的不要太过。”

他没有办法在插入一个不允许他加入的对话。

14.

李东海看起来很生气。他捏着李赫宰的肩膀，用了很大的力气。

“你和他可真是亲近，什么事都要来找他，就穿成这样还要呆在他家，你是不是还要跟他睡觉？”

李赫宰还是没有克制住自己，甩了那漂亮的脸蛋一巴掌。

“你说的还是人话吗？”

李东海还真是第一次经历这样的事，他想还手，却被抓住了手腕。

“你什么意思啊？力气大就能打我是吧？你以为你是谁啊，你管我跟谁睡觉？”

李东海还在用力，李赫宰却放了手。李东海的拳头就这么落在了大明星的脸上。就这么一下，李东海后悔了。

“是啊，我以为我是谁呢。”

李赫宰的脸颊很快起了一块红肿，眼睛被刘海遮着，在走廊的昏暗灯光下更显狼狈。

李东海忽然想起来马上到来的周一李赫宰要上一个综艺，而此刻他把人的脸打肿了。他想道歉，可是他又从来都没有做过这种事。

他伸手去触碰李赫宰的脸颊，李赫宰没有躲，却也没有抬头看他。

“抱歉…我不是…”

“够了。别说了。”

李赫宰站起来，背靠着门。

“我只求你放过我，别再用这种关系折磨我，也放过我以后的生活。”

李东海看见了，李赫宰鼻侧留下的一串眼泪。但是他装作没看到，转身离开了。

李东海从来没有试着喜欢谁。但这次他可能失误了。

15.

李赫宰坚持想要上那个综艺，曺圭贤坚持要推掉。

“圭贤！”

李赫宰的声音里带着无比的恳求。他害怕，害怕自己闲下来了，脑海里就全部是李东海的脸庞。害怕闲下来，就会忍不住想念，忍不住痛苦。

曺圭贤扶住了李赫宰的肩膀。

“你难道要带着脸上的伤去上节目吗？我难道能忍心看着你在这种关头去逗别人笑吗？”

李赫宰呆站在那里，眼睛里闪着说不清的难受。曺圭贤手里用力捏了捏，随后又放开。

“哥，你最近就先去休息一阵吧。我一定会处理好的。”

后来就像曺圭贤说的那样，什么也没发生，所有人就权当他是去散散心。大概，大概不相信的人只有曺圭贤和他，最多再加上一个不知道现下有没有了解到这件事的李东海。

李赫宰去了国外，悄无声息地去旅行，没有告知除了曺圭贤和公司理事以外的任何人。

其实独自旅行是一个疗伤的好法子。因为没有人帮他整理行程，他不可能拥有什么空闲的时间去想起李东海。

可还是会有那样的时机，让他想起那一段过于美好的时间，美好得让他错以为自己拥有了一段爱情。每当在某个街角看到牵着手的人们、在拥吻的人们，他都会别开眼神。

等到躺在床上的时候又会睡不着，想跟谁说话的时候却又想起身边并没有一个人。

他承认，和李东海在一起的日子是有很多快乐的。他一个人的时候确实是个无趣的人，爱好很固定，没有很欢脱。或许说来他本就不是个性格开朗的人，甚至在公众面前他留下了寡言的刻板印象。尽管在综艺中他一直都是大活跃，但是没有谁认为他是个真的很搞笑的人。但是李东海和他不太一样。抛开李东海那重不凡的身份，他在一年的时间里发现了许多李东海才特有的、未曾被他人发现的魅力。

李东海有很多爱好，并且每一项都颇为拿的出手，成为和别人谈论时的资本。但除去这样的原因，李东海对于喜欢的事也真的投入了心血。李东海还是个乐观的人，似乎什么时候都挂着笑，从来不会对什么事情做悲观的判断。

当然，这也是他们最后走到这一步的原因。

李赫宰抬手轻按住自己的眼皮，迫使自己进入一段不安稳的睡眠。

16.

李东海第一次觉得自己对人的感情的体察能力降到了最低。

那么多个月里，他竟然一点也没有察觉到李赫宰是喜欢上他了。他以为李赫宰和他的想法没什么区别，无非是寻欢作乐，维护各自的利益。

或许他该多看看李赫宰的眼睛，该多和李赫宰说些话，那样的话不至于到分开的前一秒才恍然大悟。

他一直认为自己不会喜欢别人，可是当他的脑海里闪过了和李赫宰的无数个瞬间的时候，也就是李赫宰在那个昏暗的走廊里与他说话的时候，说要分开的时候，他才明白过来。

他忽然知道了李赫宰为什么会哭，与李东海跟其他人做了什么无关，与李东海说了曺圭贤无关。是因为李赫宰不顾形象地离开那座房子，李东海也没有明白李赫宰到底在想什么。

以往的每个人，都会在产生一点心动的时候就被他打发走。他不爱处理这种麻烦的事情。可是他和李赫宰维持这样的关系将近一年，仿佛就是故意给了对方“我中意你”的讯号却做着相反的事情。恶劣至极。

他看着衣柜里属于明星的私服，觉得心口缴了起来。

他后悔了。

这么多年来，他第一次后悔了。

之后他做了一件或许过于奇怪的事。他坐进了衣柜里，用力嗅着里面满满的两个人的信息素纠缠的味道。他划拉着自己的手机屏幕，没有看到什么和李赫宰有关的新闻，除了那条临时更换嘉宾的。

想也想到了，那一拳下去，力气不小。于是他又开始想念那张脸庞。似乎是一张不怎么爱笑的脸，大多数时候平静没有表情，除了上舞台的时候。随后他又想起网上偶尔看到的，李赫宰的粉丝总是夸的李赫宰的侧脸。只是在他的记忆里，自己似乎很少看到李赫宰的侧脸。但凡他在看李赫宰的时候，那位受万众追捧的明星都会正视着他。

他抓着一条自己曾经买给李赫宰的围巾，把脸埋了进去。

“我真是个混蛋。”

17.

距离那个不愉快的夜晚已经过去了两年，李赫宰已经从总是活跃在人们眼前的歌手逐渐成为了越来越少出现在人们面前的导演。

近两年来他先是从自己的演唱会做起，渐渐地开始指导后辈的演唱会，甚至参与了国外的很多项目。他只想更忙碌一点，让自己早早把不该铭记的事情忘掉。

可是命运不会给他这个机会。

他看到的时候其实是不敢相信自己的眼睛的，不过在愣神两秒之后，不顾自己把立在桌子上的胶带撞翻到地上也逃跑了。

他看到了曺圭贤正在和一个他再熟悉不过的背影谈话。

李东海转身去看，只见到胶带卷在地上转了两下之后平躺下来。

“他刚刚在吗？”

曺圭贤耸了耸肩。

虽然看似李东海只是来找后辈公司的负责人谈合作的，却无论如何也遮掩不住他来见李赫宰的目的。这目的被在一旁的曺圭贤一眼就看破了，所以才来找他谈话。

不过谈话并没有什么重要内容。李东海赶在曺圭贤发火之前就先把话说明白了。

“我不会在做那样过分的事了。只是想碰碰运气，能不能遇到他。”

而看在李赫宰跟他说了无数次没事的份上，曺圭贤没有让怒气冲破口腔的束缚。不过明显李赫宰并不像他自己说的那样没事。从他逃跑这件事上就可以看出来了。

李东海无奈地撇了一下嘴角。

“算了，既然他这么讨厌我，我就不去找他了。我这就走了，有缘再见。”

李东海用手挽起外套，想要离开，却因为曺圭贤的一句话愣在了原地。

“他从来都没有讨厌过你。”

18.

李东海走之前去了一趟洗手间，却碰到了躲在里面的李赫宰。

两个人相视无言。

“你…”

李赫宰吐出一个音来，却没了下文。

刚才说的什么不会乱来的话，此刻被李东海抛到了九霄云外。他实在太想念眼前的这个人了。

洗手间的门被他反锁了起来，整个洗手间里都充斥着他的信息素味道。李赫宰靠在冰凉的瓷砖墙上，无法克制地释放出一些自己的信息素。

“我…很抱歉。为所有的事。”

李赫宰没有抬头，棒球帽的帽檐为他的前额洒下一片阴影。

“你不必这样。没有别的事的话，我还要去工作。”

李东海走近，抓住了李赫宰的手。李赫宰试图挣脱，却被那熟悉的信息素味迟滞了动作。于是紧接着李赫宰的手被李东海压到了自己的下身。

“你明明也在想我吧？为什么不说呢？”

于是事情发展成了这样——李东海上衣的西装一个扣子都没解开，裤子却脱了个干净。他背朝外坐在马桶盖上，李赫宰的手指在他那紧的不像话的后穴里捅来捅去。

“我可是两年没有做过这种事了…你就不会温柔一点吗？”

李赫宰一言不发，浑身上下唯一不齿的便是那几根手指，和藏在裤子里的巨物。

李赫宰全程都没有说话，解开了裤子就把李东海捞起来，也不管那通道足不足够他进去，就直直地冲了上去。

最后李东海趴在洗手间冰凉的洗手台上哭了好久，才终于等到李赫宰射了出来。

19.

“现在是不是问你要一个亲吻都是妄想？”

李东海穿上了裤子，用水拨拉了几下头发，好让自己看起来没什么差错。

李赫宰还是没说话，只是扳过李东海的下巴，惩罚性地咬了李东海的嘴唇之后，轻轻地吻了一下。

李东海站在原地，不知道该怎么办。但是李赫宰抬头了，他从那双眼睛里看出了些什么。

李东海解开了门锁。

“如果你有话说，下班之后来找我吧。”

不出意外地，李东海回家不久之后听到了门铃响。

他不紧不慢地开门，生怕自己的开心的激动被人看了去。

“你来了。”

李赫宰站在门口，似乎没有进去的意思。李东海只是转身，大方地问道，

喝点什么吗？

李赫宰还是进了门，坐在了那张熟悉的沙发上。他环顾一圈，发现这座房子几乎没有什么变化。心里有种说不上的感觉。

当年他走的时候，大部分家当都留在了这。他忽然好想问一问，那些东西是不是也连位置都没有变过。

李东海看见李赫宰四处看的样子，心里没由来地刺痛起来。他想说点什么来阻止这让他心痛的动作，却不知道从何开口。

李赫宰接过他的水杯，抿了一小口。

“你今天为什么去？”

李东海沉默了几秒。

“你想听实话吗？”

李赫宰没有说话，只是抬眼看了一眼。那眼神似乎在说，否则呢？李东海在曾经从未见过如此桀骜的李赫宰，但莫名又有点被他这副样子击到。

“只是想着，能看到你也好。可是一旦靠近了，就抑制不了自己。”

20.

“你能想到我有多想你吗？这一切都怪我，怪我醒悟得太晚。”

李赫宰跟在李东海身后，走进那个曾经属于他们的卧室。他站在巨大的衣柜之前愣住了。他留下的每一件衣服都挂在那里，虽然整整齐齐，但上面残留的信息素味道还是让李赫宰起了疑心。

“或许应该谢谢你留下了这些，好让我每天能拥着你的味道入梦。”

李赫宰转过身去，李东海明明笑着，眼泪却划到了嘴角。

“我为什么不能早点发现，早就患了名为你的渴症。”

李赫宰向前倾，吻去了李东海嘴角的泪珠。李东海伸手抓他的衣襟，他抬手轻轻抚过李东海的眼角。

“你知道我最喜欢你的什么吗？”

李东海摇了摇头。

“我最喜欢你的笑。”

21.

当晚李东海躺上床之后，说什么也不愿意松开李赫宰。

“每天晚上都和我的衣服一起睡觉？”

领会到这句话里的另一层含义，李东海埋起了红着的脸。

“不小心弄脏了几件，都拿去洗过了。”

李赫宰把手伸进李东海的睡裤，胡乱摸了几下，谁知忽然感到一阵湿意笼罩了起来。

李赫宰隔着内裤把手指往里面伸。

“这里是谁的？”

李东海双手紧紧扒着李赫宰的睡衣。

“你的。”

李赫宰终于露出了当天的第一个笑。他把头向前伸，确保自己的嘴唇刚好亲吻在李东海心口。

22.

“这里是谁的？”

李东海想要流眼泪，于是努力吸了吸鼻子，笑着说。

“是你的。”

李赫宰闷在他胸口笑，肩膀颤了几下。

“嗯，我也一样。”

-Fin-


End file.
